A support construction for an escalator or a moving walkway has become known from the specification EP 1 321 424 A1. The support construction comprises at least one framework element which is constructed integrally and as an areal, unprofiled, cut plate. The framework element can, for example, be made from sheet metal. The side walls constructed from the framework elements have substantially as much load-bearing material in the form of webs or girders as is necessary for exercise of the supporting function. Reinforcements in the form of angle profile members are provided in the upper region of the support walls. Moreover, the support walls are connected by means of transverse frames consisting of cross-connectors and ribs.
An escalator has become known from the specification EP 1 142 819 B1, in which the steps are supported in horizontal direction in the forward run at the balustrade base and in the return run at the travel track profile section. A respective lubricated rolling ball or a guide roller, for example, is provided for each step and in the forward run rolls on the base metal plate stiffened by means of profile rails and in the return run on the travel track profile section side wall.
An escalator, the supporting walls of which are made from sheet metal parts, has become known from the specification JP 2003 335486 A. Stiffeners in the form of angle profile members are provided in the upper and lower region of the supporting walls. In addition, the supporting walls are stiffened by means of ribs and connected by means of cross members.
A moving walkway has become known from the specification GB 2 121 748, in which side walls made from sheet metal parts support the travel tracks for the tread plate rollers. Balustrade supports support the balustrade and reinforce the side walls. A framework stiffens the support walls of the moving walkway.